Some proposed skyrmion memories include chiral-magnetic configurations in which magnetic skyrmions are used as a support for a multi-state memory element. The memory element uses as a base structure designated as BS hereafter, a thin film multilayer system that includes film thicknesses of a few atomic planes which are much smaller than the other dimensions of the system, including a nanostructure consisting of at least one stack of an ultra-thin layer of a ferromagnetic material and of a layer of a non-magnetic metal. The magnetic ultra-thin film is replaced with a stack of layers comprising ferromagnetic layer(s) (and optionally non-ferromagnetic layer(s)), such as for example Co/Ni/Co/Ni. Such previous memory architectures may utilize a track-like structure for storage and retrieval of skyrmions where it may be difficult to reliably read and write desired data utilizing such structure.